The Finnx League
by Targetedandfiring
Summary: It's been two months since Ash's loss in the Kalos league. After moping around with nothing to do in Pallet, Ash is told about the Finnx League. A Pokemon League that holds the strongest trainers in the world. Along with some old friends, Ash sets his sights on becoming a Pokemon Master once again, with eyes firmly set on beating the league. Inspired by The Eclipse Islands.


**Hello everyone! My name is Targetedandfiring. Today I am here with a brand new story. For those who have read PrincessStella's discontinued The Eclipse Islands, I have been given permission to do my own take of that story. To those who haven't read it, well read on from here. Anyways, the timeline for this game takes place roughly 2 months after the Kalos league. Some Pokemon that Ash may not currently have in the Anime but that I'm hoping he might get due to some trailers of future episodes will be showcased.**

Chapter 1: Realizing a Dream Anew

It'd been two months since Ash had arrived in Pallet Town. Two months since his journey in Kalos had ended. Even now, as the sun rose up to signal the start of a new day, Ash stood staring at the ceiling. He'd failed and now he had no where else to go. Currently, Ash lay on his bed, with his starter and best friend Pikachu, occupying the foot of the bed. They both looked rather bored.

To Ash, going on another journey seemed pointless and bland. What good would it do it him anyway? He'd already ventured to all the regions and journeying to the Battle Frontier in Johto and Sinnoh would be boring considering all the facilities were in one place. Besides, it wouldn't be the same. Ash missed his friends. He missed Misty, her tomboyish attitude and the ability to always get into fights with Ash. He missed Brock, who had been with Ash since the start of his journey, only to drop out at the end of his adventures in Sinnoh and go into training to become a Doctor. Ash missed Max, who had always had the knack for giving Ash advice with typings and had been a great a help as Brock had when venturing through Hoen. Ash missed May, whose love for contests and ability to quickly learn to make amazing meals from Brock had always been one of Ash's more favorable traits.

As Ash thought about all his friends, his thoughts drifted to his latest adventures in Sinnoh, Unova ,Kalos, he couldn't feel the same connection he had with his friends from earlier travels.

Dawn, in Ash's opinion, had become a nuisance near the end of his adventures. Besides she was in the middle of a contest circuit at the moment and wouldn't have time. Cilan's constant connoisseur evaluations had always been annoying. Iris, who had recently taken over the Opelucid City gym, was always calling him a kid when she acted like one herself most of the time. Then there was Bonnie, the girl who was always trying to get Clemont a girlfriend. Clemont himself had always angered Ash, who had received more than a couple burns from his machines always failing. Finally, there was Serena. Just the mere thought of Serena was enough to make Ash angry.

Ash didn't stay angry for long as he heard his mother, Delia, stomping up the stairs. He let out a sigh as he curled up tighter into his bed sheets.

"Ash Ketchum you get out of that bed this instant and go out on an adventure right now!" Delia Ketchum yelled as she threw open Ash's door. Ash let out a groan of protest. It was still far too early for his liking to get up.

"Mom I've already told you, there isn't anywhere else to challenge!" Ash complained. "I've already gone to every region and done every league!"

"Then why can't you go back and do them again. Maybe you could place higher at the leagues or even beat them?" Delia questioned Ash. Ash let out a loud sigh in response.

"Mom it wouldn't feel right. Besides I don't have my friends to go with me," Ash countered.

"Well have to asked any of them? I'm sure Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, Iris, and Cilan would love to go," Delia suggested, making sure to not mention Serena's name.

"Mom; Clemont, Iris, and Cilan are all gym leaders again. Bonnie is too young to journey with me without Clemont. Dawn's in the middle of a contest curcuit. Besides, as I've stated before there are no more challenges for me to part take in," Ash told Delia with a sigh.

"Well how about the Battle Frontiers in Johto and Sinnoh. I've heard they have wonderful Battle Frontiers there," Delia once again suggested to her moping son.

"No mom it just doesn't seem right," Ash explained with a sigh.

"Ash have you even talked to Professor Oak about this? He's always been a great source of knowledge to you when it comes down to choosing your next challenge," Delia told Ash.

"But mom I know that there aren't any left! There aren't anymore regions for me to journey to!" Ash groaned in frustration.

"Ash Ketchum get out of bed and go ask Professor Oak right now! Go on, get!" Delia yelled, finally too frustrated with her son to go on letting him mope more than he was already. She grabbed Ash, who frantically struggled to get away before dragging him off his bed.

"Ash if you don't hurry and get changed, I'm dragging you to Professor Oak's lab, pajamas and all," Delia warned. Knowing his mother's threats were true, Ash got up and quickly got changed into his latest clothes from Kalos before rushing out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

All it took was a quick run down the road to Professor Oak's house. As Ash ran between the large fields between his home and the professor's, he took notice of some of his Pokemon roaming Professor Oak's fields. His Tauros were eagerly on the run, while Sceptile and Servine were sparring with Grenija and Dewott, helping both of the water types train up. Snorlax, apparently having had a big meal, now lay lazily on his back as Sligoo happily rested on Snorlax's belly.

The Professor's Lab quickly came into view. Thankfully for Ash, Professor Oak was outside with a very familiar face standing next to him.

"Ash my boy! Good to see you! I was wondering when you were going to decide visiting. Many of your Pokemon have been very worried. You haven't visited in over a week," Professor Oak said, a worried expression on his face. However, Ash didn't respond to Professor Oak immediately, more interested in who he had by his side.

"Gary! Long time no see!" Ash said as he walked up to his old rival, a grin on his face.

"Ash! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever leave your room," Gary told his old rival with a playful grin,"I've been here at least a week." Ash however, merely looked down. The guilt of secluding himself for so long was finally coming to him. Shaking it off for a second, he turned to Professor Oak.

"Good morning Professor. The reason I came over today was to ask if there was a challenge for me to take on? Another league? Or maybe another region?" Ash questioned the Professor.

"I'm sorry to say Ash, but you've already competed in all 6 regions, the Orange Islands, and the Battle Frontier. The only new challenges would be the Frontiers in Johto and Sinnoh," the Professor explained.

"So then the only challenges I would have would be re-doing leagues again?" Ash asked, feeling defeated.

"Ash I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be too bad. Each league has an average of around 60 gyms in it. Sinnoh itself has 67. Usually you've just jumped from nearest gym to nearest gym. That or you've done the most popular gyms. You could go back through the region without having to face the same gym leaders. It'd be like a brand new experience," Gary told Ash after seeing his defeated look.

"You could become a Frontier Brain if you'd like Ash. You were offered the position once, remember?" Professor Oak reminded Ash, who merely shook his head at the suggestion.

"Maybe one day, but not yet," Ash told the Professor.

"Well you could - actually nevermind," Gary finished nervously,"I'm out of ideas."

"What do you mean by that Gary," Ash said looking at Gary suspiciously.

"Gary you might as well tell him. He'll find out if we don't," Professor Oak advised.

"Tell me what!?" Ash asked, starting to get excited.

"Ash have to ever heard of the Finnx Archipelago?" Gary asked nervously. Ash merely gave Gary a confused look to which Gary sighed.

"The Finnx Archipelago is a chain of 18 Islands," Gary began to explain.

"Well, where are they at?" Ash asked, practically ready to zoom back to his house to start packing.

"The Finnx Archipelago is, well, in the middle of nowhere. About 300 miles south of Hoen. The Finnx Archipelago...houses the strongest league in the world," Gary explained.

"The strongest league in the world?" Ash asked, the tone of amazement clearly heard in his voice.

"Yep. It's run by a group of trainers, 12 girls and 6 boys, each stronger than most gym leaders and each specializing in their own type. However, it's set up a bit differently than other leagues since they don't have their own Champion and Elite Four due to it being so small and the trainers there so tough. They make up for that with a top 5 though. To make up with their difficulty, the league also has something pretty special. If you win all the 18 badges, then you can automatically qualify to take on any Elite Four and Champion of any leagues in the world," Gary finished.

"No way, are they really that good?" Ash asked surprised. Ash was pretty sure he knew how it worked to get to challenge the Elite Four of a region. First the challenger had to collect 8 badges and then partake in the regional tournament and place 1st, something Ash had never had the honor of achieving.

"More than that good. Before the League was established, some of them were members of the Elite Four and I think one or two were even Champion. I heard a rumor about not getting a challenge from the one yearly challenger they had so they set up the league," Gary responded, but noticed that Ash was already in a thinking mood. All the despair of not getting a challenge was finally leaving Ash and a child-like grin was quickly growing on the teen's face.

"Alright Pikachu! Looks like we'll be hitting the Finnx Archipelago next!" Ash told the small electric type, who had been conversing with Bayleef. The grass type had run up when Ash had first arrived.

Let's head home so we can pack!" Ash told Pikachu.

"Wait Ash! You'll have to be careful. To challenge the Finnx League you'll need your strongest Pokemon," Professor Oak advised.

" What Gramps is trying to say Ash, is that you can't go around catching and training Pokemon as you go. Anything less than your best is what it's going to take for you to beat the Finnx League. Also, you can't keep using the same ones over and over again. You'll fall into a pattern and they'll catch you out," Gary warned Ash.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked Gary, a tad bit confused.

"The gym leaders are all really close. If they think you might beat them, they'll take close attention to your battling style and the type of Pokemon you use. They'll focus in on you, and then they'll warn the next trainer you're going at to prepare them. They'll use what they know to defeat you," Gary advised.

Ash frowned. He'd never had that kind of problem with gym leaders in the past. Usually, gym leaders he'd battle against had never heard of Ash before their battle. Feeling worried, Ash finally asked one question."How many trainers have beaten the league?"

Gary let out a sigh.

"Ash, that's the reason I didn't want to tell you about the league. Since the League was opened, one-thousand six-hundred and seventy four have challenged the league. Only forty seven have made it to the final five. Out of those forty seven, only five people have actually beaten the leagues. Three of those lost extremely close battles to the champions they went up against. Cynthia and Alder were the only ones to win who actually beat their challenge," Gary responded, feeling rather nervous towards Ash's reaction.

"Only five?" Ash asked, astounded beyond belief," Are you sure?"

"Positive," Gary responded as he looked Ash right in the eye,"Do you still think you can do this Ash?"

Ash looked at the ground, frowning. He'd had high hopes, but now...it was obvious. Only the best of the best would win. Ash wasn't feeling too sure. Especially after what happened in Kalos.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as he walked up to Ash, a determined look on his face. Pokemon and partner locked eyes before Ash finally decided to look back up.

"I'm in," Ash told Gary with a determined look in his eye.

"Ash you and your Pokemon are going to have to be at their finest if you hope to beat the Finnx League," Professor Oak told Ash.

"In thank case, I'm going to need to get the old group back together. This is something I can't pull off on my own, especially Brock and Max. I feel that if I'd have anyone of them along for Kalos and Unova, I would have done way better. If Brock can't come, then I'll try to see if Misty, Max, and May can. I want to do this challenge with them at my side," Ash told the small group listening. A spark of intrigue suddenly rose up in Ash's head as he looked over to Gary.

"Gary, how did you know about this league anyway? I've must've talked to Cynthia and Alder at least a dozen times in the last few years that I journeyed through Sinnoh and Unova," Ash stated as he looked Gary quizzically.

"Well um, the Finnx Archipelago has always been a source of knowing for researchers like me and Professor Oak. They're a pretty weird region. Pokemon from every other region can all be found there," Gary said, looking a bit nervous at the question but quickly changed the subject,"anyways Ash. You should really be wondering on your plan to gather up your friends."

"Well, I'll start in Cerulean City since its the closest. From there I'll see if Misty can come and if not I'll probably see if I can find out where Brock is. As for Max, all I've got to do is tell May it'll be good learning experience for him. I heard about how the Pokemon League raised the starting trainer's age up to 12 so, if I hurry, I can tell May to ask him before he starts his journey. As for May, last I heard she was in Sinnoh, I'll get in contact with her," Ash said, beaming at his plan.

"Ash you know the Sinnoh Grand Festival is today right?" Gary asked Ash. Ash gave him a puzzled look.

"Wow, really? I had no idea," Ash said to himself. So much for keeping up with everything his friends were going through.

"If I were you Ash, you should talk to them as soon as possible. Slateport will be the easiest way to get to the Islands but it isn't the only way. Make sure to tell them that, if they decide to go then they should take the first boat there. It'll be a long trip," Professor Oak advised. Ash nodded.

"Thanks, both of you. Come on Pikachu let's get home," Ash told the small electric mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded as it hopped up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash turned to look at Bayleef who had also been listening in to the conversation.

"Bayleef, make sure to tell everyone to start training super hard! In a few weeks we're off to the Finnx League and everyone will need to be in tip top shape, especially if we want to stand a chance against the leaders there," Ash explained to the grass type.

"Bay!" Bayleef cried out, a happy cry as she hurried off to Swellow and Staraptor who were flying in the distance but were also the closest ones around.

As Ash began his walk back to his house, a thousand questions were running through his mind. Ultimately, however, he realized that he would need every member of his team if he hoped to stand a chance against the Finnx League. Even those whom he'd had for only a while or never officially caught.

**Well that's it for Chapter 1. To those who have read the Eclipse Islands by PrincessSelina then this chapter was probably very similar to her first chapter. I did my best to incorporate everything that was on a need-to-know basis for this chapter as well as show off my own style. Well I hope you like and feel free to review. **


End file.
